1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary fastening device for assisting a cable being fastened onto a surface of an electronic apparatus. There is a first connector disposed on the surface of the electronic apparatus. The cable includes a second connector adapted to the first connector. The auxiliary fastening device of the present invention can especially enable the second connector to be strongly connected to the first connector and avoid bad contact resulted from sudden external tensile force or even falling off. Furthermore, the manufacture cost of the auxiliary fastening device according to the present invention is inexpensive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the current electronic devices provide a first connector to communicate with external signals. Generally speaking, the cable, which connects the electronic device and external or internal signals, also has a second connector installed on one end, and this second connector is adapted to the first connector. For example, when a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus is fabricated, there is a first connector installed on the LCD panel. The interface board connected to the LCD panel utilizes a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) cable to connect with the first connector of the LCD panel. On one end of the LVDS cable is a second connector adapted to the first connector of the LCD panel.
In general, the connection between the second connector of the cable and the first connector of the electronic device, without any auxiliary fastening device, is not strong. Therefore, bad contact will occur at the second connector that is connected to the first connector, or it may even fall off completely. Especially when there is sudden external tensile force on the cable, the above-undesired condition is more likely to occur.
To strengthen the connection between the second connector and the first connector, the prior art installs a pair of metal hooks on both sides of the second connector of the cable. The pair of metal hooks grips the first connector of electronic device. However, the strength of the metal hooks of the prior art is limited. When there is sudden external tensile force on the cable, the metal hooks of the prior art are easy to be deformed. Therefore, bad contact will still occur at the second connector that utilizes the metal hooks of the prior art to connect with the first connector.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary fastening device for assisting a cable being fastened onto a surface of an electronic apparatus and enabling the second connector of the cable to strongly connect with the first connector of the electronic device. According to the auxiliary fastening device of the present invention, especially, bad contact resulted from sudden external tensile force will not occur at the second connector connected to the first connector, nor will it even fall off.
Moreover, the manufacture cost of the metal hooks of the prior art is more expensive. The metal hooks of the prior art also have to match the size of the second connector of cable and the first connector of electronic apparatus, so that is more difficult to be utilized extensively.
Therefore, another objective of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary fastening device for strongly connecting the second connector of cable and the first connector of electronic apparatus. Furthermore, the manufacture cost of the auxiliary fastening device according to the present invention is inexpensive.